ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Draken Decumus Vladmirius
Birth and story "I am a sovereign member of the Order. A son of a proud history thats shown etched on every fiber of the Empire. This is all I ever wanted." To Be written. Rival Clans To Be written. Political Ascension To Be Written Crimson Scars To Be Written. Skills in Destruction. "Fire:The bane of my existence. It is time my adversaries take equal share in my dread." Throughout his life, Draken became very skilled in the arts of Destruction magic. As a child, he could only summon small bursts of flame, but by the time he was older in his mid twenties, he was confident enough in his abilities to use them in the open against many students in the Arcane University in the mid century of the Third Era. His fire attacks have became more deadlier as he charges his spell before creating enormous blasts of fire. In his present years, he was able to create a raging inferno around him that could effect a five feet radious without scorching himself in the process. Master Duelist. Accomplished fighter. Aspirant assassin. "''He is a master fencer. The clashing of swords, the spilling of blood. The impaling of an opponent. They are as natural to Draken as breathing."'' Draken was known as one of the most skilled duelists and fighters in Cyrodiil. His competitive spirit drove him toward one of the famous forms of fencing. Though he maintained an expert knowledge of other forms as well. In melee combat he used his blade to redirect and deflect enemy blades, rather than attempting to meet his opponent face-on, fending off opponents with a littlel expenditure of energy before unleashing fast and devastating counter attacks. Draken relied heavily on his footwork to outmaneuver his opponent, basing himself on balance and stance, back-and-forth lunges and leverage, and sudden retreats. Although his hand was of use for combat, Draken was well-taught in the art of "Verbal fencing". A tactic he learned from his sister that focused on disrupting an enemies concentration by the use of psychological negativity. Such as taunting and mocking, bit by bit exposing their inner doubts. Causing their emotions to slowly take over their conscious skill until the point where they make an inevitable fatal move. When facing larger opponents, such as Mages, he drew heavily his volatile emotions to augment his ferocity. Draken also combined his swordsmanship with martial arts and hand-to-hand combat abilities--a combination which made him a powerful fighter. And whenever he encountered a foe he could not defeat through his martial prowess, he would fall back on his tactical ways, outmaneuvering such enemies with psychological warfare. Phisically, Draken is pretty strong, quick and agile. He is capable of grand physical feats, such as jumping across walls, climbing very quickly, and running far distances in his forth stage of vampirism. He is skilled in martial arts adopted from the Elseweyr, able to break apart incoming wooden weapons with his hands and legs. He also could disarm, subdue and knock out his foes. Stealth: Draken is good at infiltration and stealth but not a master. It is his lesser skill and relies more on his "Embrace Of Shadows" power than his light feet. Due to his dual nature, Draken conceal himself effectively for long periods of time if he gains the power after four days of starvation from blood. Personality & Traits "I have read your heart, and I know how dark it is. I witnessed your hatred, and I know how deep it is. I've seen your hunger for power, and I understand how ruthless it is. And all of that will not bring you peace." Draken Decumus Vladmirius can be a cold, brutal, harsh and mean spirited. Often known to many as a Nobleman or a snobby aristocrat. During his earlier years, Draken was a young adolescent yet learning the ways of the Order. While not quite as ritualistic and fanatical as his sister, Draken was hot-headed and vengeful. He allowed his emotions to flourish when he was called to temper them. This often got him into trouble with the other vampires and people in general. Among this, Draken was overconfident and arrogant. Never fearing to displaying his dark prowess in front of humans. He was eager to set things right that he felt responsible to rectify. This determination stands in contrast against his sister, who is mainly motivated by political ambition. Draken often demonstrated empathy for other people even beyond his pompous personality. Draken came to perceive that an individual becomes powerful by having to struggle and battle for what they desire. He believes he has power over his own fate, but also sees that he is marked and that the world is against him. Draken is civil, yet he can be ill-tempered and hot-headed, often letting his raw emotions to get the better of him. Nevertheless, he seems to be reluctant at harming others when there is no motivation for doing so or nothing to gain from it. Centuries passed and Draken quickly became accomplished philosopher, politician, warrior and even an assassin. He was known as one of the greatest man below the High Council in Cyrodiil for his strength of character and charisma. Even when younger, Draken felt driven to succeed above his peers. As he grew, he was fully devoted to the ideals of the vampire Order and the ideal of service to other vampires. He sought to become a great vampire Elder and did not even imagine the possibility of a life outside the Cyrodiilic Order, though he knew of his heritage as a nobleman and at moment he indeed felt self-conscious about it. He was regarded as a man who hardly forgave betrayal. He became a Humanocentrist. While he remained a connoisseur of foreign elven art and antiquities, he secretly harbored most if not all of the elves on the High Council. He divided the entire world into duo categories: threats and assets. The "threats" was for individuals or " governmental powers" that interfered with his personal advancement and would have to be eliminated and removed, the "assets" being for those who could be of potential aid and easily manipulated into pawns. Or at least not hinder his advancement for power. Draken staunchly supported the belief that the injustice and sorrow of vampires could only be responded toward with anger and hate. While usually adopting a genteel and civilized etiquette, he had no qualms about torturing or ordering the deaths of many of his former allies, nor about committing the amount of atrocities as an assassin for the Crimson Scars. However, he was not totally a heartless man, granting those he felt worthy of his admiration efficient and painless deaths. He was even capable as of emotional connection with others, feeling admiration, attachment and perhaps even love for his respected elders and even his deceitful and manipulative sister.